That's Why Dash Hates You?
by iiShuChan
Summary: "I wonder why he hates you so much..." Tucker mumbled as he stared at Dash's back as said blonde walked away. Danny scoffed as he swiped a banana peel off his shoulder, "You really don't remember?" Oneshot. A small fic about why Dash hates Danny.


**This isn't my first time writing...but this IS my first Danny Phantom fic! So, be nice? Please?**

**Disclaimer: I make no profit what so ever from Danny Phantom. This was for entertainment. **

* * *

"FENTON!"

Was the morning's usual start. As Danny had sat down at the table with Sam and Tucker, Dash came bounding up and proceeded to use his head as the trash bin. This was something that went on everyday. Every morning Danny would sit at his usual table for breakfast, Tucker would tell some lame joke he heard on television last night, Sam would complain about the food, and Dash would dump his entire tray all over him. After laughing, pointing, and announcing to everyone about what had happened, Dash would make his 'daring escape' and leave the trio with the mess.

"Wonder why he hates you so much..." Tucker mumbled as he watched the taller blonde briskly walk away while laughing rather obnoxiously.

Danny scoffed, swiping a banana peel off his shoulder, "You really don't remember?"

"Remember what?" the brunette at the other end of the table asked, finally deciding to speak up.

"You remember when me and Tucker were absolutely obsessed with Pokémon?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, that was the worst two years of my life..."

"...Haha...anyway..."

* * *

"You like Pokémon too?"

Danny looked up from his desk to be met with the curious face of Dash. This was the first time the two had been on speaking terms and the first time Dash had said something other than an insult followed by a punch or something more publicly humiliating. No, this time Dash actually sported a smile. A rather large and happy smile. His eyes were alight with something Danny couldn't quite place and the whole scenario confused Danny greatly. The oddest part about it all, Dash seemed to have scooted his desk over to be side by side with the young boy. What was Dash doing?

"Y-yeah.." he finally answered, afraid of what the retort would be to this.

"I do too!"

Now Danny was completely thrown off. Not only was Dash holding an actual conversation with him, he was full on fanboying over a television series in FRONT of Danny. What was going on here?

"Who's your favorite Pokémon?"

A pause, "Erm...Ninetails..?"

"Cool, mine is Pikachu!"

Well, that was stereotypical. And obvious. Why was Dash sitting here again? Danny glanced down at the cards he held in his hand. All Pokémon cards. After getting immersed with the television show, he begged his parents for the cards so he could convince his sister to play with him. That year on his birthday, he opened the huge box and practically tackled his parents at the sight of all the cards. Though he could never get Jasmine to agree to playing with him, he loved the cards all the same and eventually got Tucker obsessed. Now they would run around Danny's backyard and pretend they were dueling each other with invisible Pokémon for about three hours before deciding to call it quits. Danny looked back up at the extremely ecstatic blonde boy beside him before giving a weak smile.

"So, you're not going to beat me up or anything today?"

Dash gave a loud laugh, "Nah! Not if you let me play with you!"

Third grade might not be so bad...

Day after day, Dash and Danny held tournaments with their invisible Pokémon in Danny's backyard. They had sleepovers almost every weekend, they had watched the first Pokémon movie almost non-stop and they were both getting along better than they had since Kindergarten. And as weird as it sounds, Danny was actually enjoying it. He got to sit with the cool kids at lunch and even play with Dash and his friends on the playground and most of all, he wasn't getting beat up or picked on!

Today, Dash was going to come over again. And Danny realized how little he had hung out with Tucker so he invited him over as well. If Dash liked Danny thanks to Pokémon, then he'd obviously like Tucker, right?

As said boy sat reading on his bed, his bedroom door was pushed open and his long time friend came waltzing in with his usual backpack. Danny gave him a smile and sat up to face the other boy.

"So, you ready to play with Dash? He's really cool once you get to know him, I promise!"

Tucker gave a meek smile, "I dunno about this, dude..."

Waving it off, his smile grew bigger, "Come on, give Dash some credit! He hasn't beaten either of us up since me and him became friends, so he'd have to like you!"

As if on cue, said blonde walked into the room. The enormous smile that was plastered on his face instantly fell as his eyes landed on the third-party in the room. Giving a small, confused glare Danny's way, Dash spoke up.

"What's he doing here?"

"I figured it would be nice to have a bigger group! Ash and Misty have their friend Brock, right? Why can't we have three?"

"Danny, you know I don't like him."

Said boy blinked, "Don't like him..? But he likes Pokémon too.."

Now this was confusing. If Pokémon got Dash to stop picking on Danny, why was Tucker any different? Why wouldn't Dash like Tucker as well?

"I'm going home."

Snapping from his thoughts, Danny quickly regained his composer and stepped up to Dash, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, "But I thought we were going to play today, Dash? It's only Tucker, he won't mess anything up if-"

"I don't like him! I'll come back when he leaves," and with that, the door slammed shut.

Danny stood there dumbfounded. What could possibly be so wrong with Tucker? Balling his hands into tight fists, Danny glared at the closed-door. Two could play at this game.

* * *

"Just stay in the closet, Tucker!"

"But what if he finds out? He'll kill us for sure!"

"Stop complaining and get in the closet!"

Another week had passed by and slowly turned into the wonderful weekend Danny use to look forward to. But this play date was going to be slightly different. Danny had been friends with Tucker since preschool. They had taken up for each other a numerous of times and Danny would be damned if he was going to let Dash say anything about his friend. Closing the closet door, Danny plopped down onto his bed. Like every other weekend, Dash was coming over. And like all the other times, they were going to start up on their usual game, Pokémon. This time, however, was going to be different. No, Dash wasn't going to be a trainer. He was going to be the Pokémon. Danny's Pokémon to be exact!

Suddenly, the door burst open. Dash whipped his head around, eyes scanning the room. Seeming to be satisfied that they were the only two in the small room, Dash sat next to Danny on the bed.

"So, are we picking up where we left off last week?"

A smile, "Nah, we should do something different for a change!"

"Like what?"

"Well," Danny started, "Instead of being the trainer, you could be the Pokémon! Next weekend, we could get your other friends in on it so we don't have to have invisible Pokémon anymore!"

Voice wavering, Dash nodded lightly, "All right...sounds kinda fun. So this is like a test run or something?"

"Er..sure! A test run!"

"Okay, I guess we could try it."

Danny's smile grew as he made his way to his backpack that lay discarded in the corner of the room, "But, one thing..."

"Yeah?"

"My Pokémon have to wear collars."

* * *

"You showed the pictures to everyone in your third grade class?!"

Nodding, Danny huffed, "Yeah, we did. He was making fun of Tucker, I couldn't just let him get away with it!"

"Danny, that's evil! No wonder he hates you so much!"

Laughing, Tucker wiped a small tear from his eye, "Man, I remember that day now! We got him good!"

"Don't praise it!" Same scolded, "You should really apologize, Danny. You have no clue what you could have lost there."

"I'm not apologizing to that jerk! He was mean to me before hand and we only became friends because of a stupid fad we were into in third grade! I doubt an apology would work," the other black-haired teen informed, crossing his arms, "Now if you don't mind, I'm calling my parents to bring me a change of clothes..."

As Danny got up and walked out of the cafeteria, the bell rang loudly as it signaled for everyone to rush to their classes. Pushing ans shoving, everyone made their way to their lockers, opening them and grabbing book after book. Dash, opening his locker, paused for a second as he peered inside. Stuck on the side in a mostly unnoticeable place sat a picture of him and Danny from third grade. It was after Dash's birthday party and Dash's mother insisted on Danny being invited if they were getting along so well. As much as he wanted to, he could never bring himself to throw it out...

"Dash, ya comin'?"

Turning, Dash gave his long time friend Kwan a half-hearted smile before waving him off, "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!"

* * *

**For some reason, I feel I made them a bit too OOC...D:...I hope I didn't. Anyway, reviews make me smile!**

**Love, ShuChan**


End file.
